


Like a river

by lotusfl0wer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Dinahsiren Week, F/F, Sex, Smut, dinah and laurel are lit, dinahsiren - Freeform, kinda OOC, they just dont know that yet, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfl0wer/pseuds/lotusfl0wer
Summary: Dinah and Laurel hate each other, but everyone knows this is sexual tension. They just needed a little push.Oliver is throwing a party for his rally as future mayor, his friends have their breaths taken away when Dinah shows up looking stunning, especially Laurel. She has the worst idea to hit on Dinah, but it actually works way better than she thought.orthat smut fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Like a river

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys.  
> I hope you like it, I wrote it a while ago but never had the guts to actually post it until now, cuz I don't like writing smut or sex-related fics. This one I think it's good tho. 
> 
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes in the story. Please be kind on your comments.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Don't you have a rally to be getting ready for today?" Thea spoke when her brother started to bother the team in the bunker, with that kind of conversation that he should suffer and shouldn’t have dragged the others into that vigilante thing that everyone was tired of hearing already.

"It's true. You should focus on that today." Laurel rolled her eyes, tired of his talk.

He gave up and Felicity pulled him by the arm toward the elevator.

"Do I see you all?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes! Hurry up." Thea kicked him out and the elevator closed its doors.

"Will he ever change the record?" Diggle asked and the rest of them said no.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do here so I'm leaving too." Laurel gathered her things and left. She didn't like being in the same place as Dinah Drake when there was no need. They hated each other and had no apparent reason for that, besides of course she was a criminal on the Earth she came from, who killed the captain's fiancé on that Earth, and Dinah Earth-1 version had taken Dinah Earth-2’pains for her. It didn't even make sense, she was just crazy. Laurel didn't even buy the idea that Dinah E-1 was straight enough to have a boyfriend and suffer like that for a man. Or at least she wanted it not to be. In fact, Laurel could even claim with little margin for error that there was a sexual tension between them. She wished they had at least, even though she was easily irritated by the brunette. The famous “enemies to lovers” event. Anyway, since she wasn't going to kiss her, then it was better to get out of there than to hear the police captain push her patience to the limit.

\---

The rally party was being held at the Queen's mansion and everyone was very well dressed. Oliver gave a long speech, speaking more than anyone could take and Laurel was enjoying the strong, quality drinks they were serving just to get people drunk and hold on (or at least pretend to hold on) that they wanted to hear Oliver talking. Was he liked by the electorate? Yes. But it sucked when someone gives a microphone in his hand. He spoke of the genesis of the world down to the newest hair on his chest, non-stop.

"He’s on the third page of the speech. Do you think I should interrupt him by pretending we have an occurrence?" Felicity was at her friend's side, faking a fake smile for her husband on the dais.

"You should have done that on the first page. How many pages we still have, just so I know?"

"Six."

"For God's sake, do something. I can’t take another minute. Nobody can." Laurel turned the glass of sparkling wine in her mouth and signaled for Felicity to go, pushing her away. The blond reached her husband's ear and said something that made him hurry up and finish it all, and he was applauded at the end. No one was bothered by the sudden change because simply no one else could bear to hear it and they were considering voting for Felicity and not her husband. The applause was for Felicity, a gratitude act for saving people’s sanity and ears. People soon dissipated and some important big names went to talk to the candidate for mayor.

Laurel, Diggle, Lyla, Felicity, and Oliver were in a circle talking and mocking with Oliver when Dinah appeared. She looked resplendent, had a different aura that no one had seen around her before. Perhaps due to the fact that they had never seen her in social clothes before. Her hair was natural, with big golden curls messed up perfectly, a light but apparent makeup, with well-outlined eyes, a makeup illuminator, and reddish blush marking the line of her jaw, nose, and cheekbones, a dark nude lipstick that seemed to fill even more her fleshy lips. She wore a red dress with thin straps and generous cleavage, and a slit in her right leg that reached up to the middle of her thigh.

Laurel returned some of her drink to the glass and ended up choking even more by surprise. Felicity laughed internally.

"Sorry, I'm late, Oliver. I had a last-minute occurrence. Did I miss a lot?"

"Just my speech." He said smiling.

"That is you didn’t miss anything. In fact, you saved your time." Thea appeared and made everyone laugh. "Wow, D. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Diggle and Lyla, I need you" The younger Queen pulled the two of them with whom she was up to something. Oliver was pulled over to another politician to talk about something boring and bureaucratic that Felicity didn't want to know.

"Don't you want to leave your coat at the entrance?" Felicity asked the captain. "It's really cool to be able to say that we have a room only for coats. I think that’s fancy." Felicity practically kicked out Dinah just to have a moment alone with Laurel.

"Oh my god, if you’re not going after her, I am. The ring I wear is removable and I will have no weight on my conscience on doing this." She said to Laurel, who was quiet so far.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play the fool, Laurel! This thing between you two is sexual tension. A very good one. And I saw you choking on your drink when she arrived. Being honest, even I choked a little bit. Maybe my mother’s theory about bisexuality being something embedded in all humans is true..." Felicity rambled. "Well, it doesn't matter. I know you drag one wing, no, not one. Two canary wings for it. There, I made a joke."

"Felicity, I think it’s enough alcohol for you today, right?" Laurel took the glass from her friend's hand and returned it to the tray of one of the waiters.

"You can try to deny, but I won’t be deceived." The blonde went after her husband when she saw that Dinah was returning.

"Where's everyone?" Dinah asked.

"Huh, they... I don't know. They're gone." Laurel took two glasses from a waiter who passed by and handed one to the woman in front of her, who frowned. "Either you take it, you get less teasing and you have some company at this party or you are alone. I have more people to talk to and I was trying to be nice by not leaving you alone, but I can totally change my mind." The harshness made Dinah wrinkle her nose, but she accepted the drink, after all, she had no friends other than Team Arrow, who were all busy, except Laurel.

A few glasses of Chandon and two glasses of Finnish whiskey, the two women were at the corner of the room, just watching everything. Dinah thought it was better to be silent around someone she knew than to talk to strangers.

"At least, you know how to be well dressed," Laurel said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Is that a way to compliment me?"

"Perhaps." She shrugged.

"Hm. Well, I'm not all police suits and uniforms." Dinah tossed her hair aside. "For someone who only wears boots and ripped jeans, you also know how to dress a decent minimum to walk in society. Whenever you want."

"I didn't even understand your phrase."

"I didn't expect you to." The brunette faced the room full of Oliver's voters again and Laurel turned her head to face her, her eyes went up and down once, very slowly, and stopped for a moment in her cleavage.

"Did you miss something, Laurel?" The brunette asked, without even turning her head to look at the other.

"No."

"Good."

Laurel turned the rest of whiskey from her glass in her mouth and swallowed.

"Have you met Oliver's collection of original artworks?"

"No."

Laurel called to her with her head and Dinah left her glass on the waiters' counter and left following the blonde. They left the hall and entered the right on the main corridor, and then left. They found a new hallway filled with pictures on the wall, but it wasn't to show pictures that Laurel had called her there.

The blonde was leading the way but stopped immediately when they were out of sight of those present in the house, only to get in Dinah's way and collide. With the impact, she clung her hands to the brunette's waist and they were clinging together, with very little space between their bodies.

"You have two seconds to decide whether you want to punch me or if I can kiss you. One, two." At the end of her accelerated count, Laurel kissed her, praying internally that she wouldn't decide to break her front teeth. But she also trusted on her skills: she knew the effect she had on women back on Earth-2 and couldn’t believe it would be different on Earth-1. Dinah felt two firms, slender hands taking her waist properly and her knee almost faltered. She wrapped her arms over Laurel's shoulders and the other one narrowed the space between them even more. With the pressure of Laurel's body and the wall behind her, Dinah felt the lipidic part of her breasts touching Laurel's suit and the perfume she was using entered her nostrils with voracity, a strong smell, with notes of coffee. She finally opened her mouth and Laurel's tongue entered without asking permission, feeling every corner of her mouth and even a little bit out of it too. The police captain also took the opportunity to get to know Laurel's mouth when she gained space and wanted to know if that those thin lips were real, for that, she took a nibble. Oh, they were real, _very_ real.

Laurel's left leg found the slit of the other's dress and pressed, causing the captain to spread her legs and her sex to touch Laurel’s pants, and one of her hands created a support for the other while checking the hardness of Dinah’s gluteal meat. Her other hand worked its way through her curly hair and tanned skin neck so she could deposit some kisses and a nibble on the captain's earlobe. Dinah felt Laurel's leg tighten in her middle, rising and falling, and let out a heavy sigh at Laurel's ear, who laughed. Outrageous, Dinah thought. The captain of the police subjecting herself to a teenage-like makeout in the corner of a party, in the hands of someone like Laurel and the other was still laughing in her face? Although she was finding it irritating, her body was already down the wrong path. Laurel kissed her again, removing her leg from the middle of the other and felt Dinah's hip coming off the wall to seek more of the pleasant pressure, but remembering that this was not the right place or time.

Laurel stopped kissing her but kept looking at the captain.

"Do you want to see the collection yet?" Laurel finally released her.

"I think we should go back to the party." Dinah straightened her hair.

"Okay." Laurel shrugged and giggled when she saw that Dinah stayed behind, probably taking time to compose herself.

She first arrived at Felicity and Oliver who were talking about something silly couples usually do.

"I'm leaving."

"You won't stay to hear me-"

"I've heard enough for a lifetime in the opening speech."

Oliver laughed.

"Where were you?"

"I was… showing off your art collection. Good night to you." Laurel said goodbye and left the house. Oliver and Felicity saw the captain of the police appear at the end of the hallway and she joined them, trying a forced disguise.

"Huh, Oliver, I have to go. They called me for another last-minute occurrence. I’m sorry, Felicity." She waved to her friend, who was trying to hold a smile.

"Oh, sure. Okay. This occurrence must be very important." Felicity spoke, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Good night." She said, already leaving.

"Hey, Dinah!" Oliver called. "Next time, use a lipstick that doesn't smudge. And a less lame excuse." He laughed with his wife.

"I hope you enjoyed the pictures." Felicity laughed and Dinah felt her face blushing while leaving the mansion and going to her car, with her head down so that no one else would see her smudged lipstick. The roar of a turbocharged motorcycle ahead sounded loud and the vehicle passed her car, showing the way to where they were supposed to meet later, making Dinah hurry with the ignition and put her car in motion.

\---

As soon as she pulled the car in front of Laurel's building, the blonde drove her motorcycle into the garage and waited for the brunette to ring the building's bell, but no noise echoed, so she went back out and found the captain still in the car, staring at nothing. Laurel walked around the car and stopped at the driver's side, tapping the glass twice.

"Having second thoughts?" She asked, but Dinah didn’t answer, although her breathing was slightly rapid. "Aren't you really going in?" Silence again. Laurel shrugged. "Okay, then. Good night, Captain Drake." Laurel gave a little smile and walked to the building's door. As she was about to close, she heard the car’s door open and Dinah got out of the vehicle. She turned on the alarm and headed for the building, entering right behind the blonde.

"Oh, I see. You needed your time. Okay." Laurel raised her hands in an act of surrender and then placed them on Dinah's waist as she passed in front of her, but the brunette pulled them out.

"Hum, I'm not sure you understood what I meant by this invitation, but I'm not going to make you tea," Laurel complained when she removed her hands and called the elevator.

"You think this is funny, right?"

"What?"

"Having me here, having done that at the party."

"Well, usually someone needs to tell a joke to make things funny, and you didn't tell a joke, so...."

"I hated you."

"Don't you hate me anymore?"

"I hate you." Dinah corrected.

"Okay, you’re also not a very nice person, you know. And let's be honest, you don't even know why you hate me."

"You are a criminal, a murderer."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I _was_ a criminal on another Earth. Besides, Oliver did as many crimes as I did and you don't hate him." They entered the elevator. "Okay, you're frustrated because you hate me but at the same time, you want to have sex with me. I'm not judging... I just thought you were better decided with your emotions."

"I am, I just ... Are you going to provoke me?" Dinah replied thickly.

"But isn't that the point?" Laurel spoke, lowering the volume of her voice, while leaving the brunette on the elevator wall and looking into her eyes. "Well, if you want to leave, there's still time." Laurel got out of the elevator when they reached the 5th floor and walked down the hall to her door, opening it. "It’s up to you."

Dinah got out of the elevator but didn't go down the hall.

"Just one question: if you hate me that much, why did you spend the night by my side, went after me when I told you that lame painting collection thing and came here?" Laurel asked with crossed arms, standing at her apartment’s door and Dinah gave up, walking purposefully to the woman in front of her and kissing her when she got close.

She felt Laurel smile between kisses as she pushed Dinah into the apartment and closed the door behind her. In one movement, she puts Dinah against the wall, while her mouth had free access to Dinah’s mouth, chest, and neck. Dinah’s purse had fallen to the floor and would stay there for a long time, as she expected.

Laurel released the brunette's hands that went straight to Laurel's hair curling up there, and she felt two firm hands grip her ass tightly. Laurel turned her face to the wall, unzipped the dress Dinah was using very quickly, which fell to the floor and one of her hands pressed Dinah's two hands over her head to the wall, while the other hand went to her abdomen, sliding down to inside her panties. Laurel's quick, experienced fingers found Dinah's nerve and she felt minimal lubrication. It made her excited and more eager to have Dinah for her, right there. Laurel's middle and ring fingers entered Dinah, after massaging her clitoris a little and receiving the lubrication she needed to stock it and she started at a fast pace, listening to Dinah gasp against the wall, leaving the area blurry, and her hips rocking against Laurel's body. She left the brunette's hands free, but Dinah left them in the same place, seeking support, while Laurel's now free hand massaged her left breast and played with the hardened nipple.

When she took her fingers out of Dinah, Laurel dragged her palm over the other's stiff clit and rubbing it right afterward with her fingers all together, in a frantic action that made Dinah sigh louder this time. Hearing the other's hoarse, dry noise left Laurel satisfied. She pulled the brunette by the hand and led her into the bedroom, pushing Dinah gently on her bed. She took off her sandals and threw them in any corner and then took off her own clothes. She pulled Dinah over the edge of the bed and spread the woman's legs, then Laurel went to her knees. When she felt Laurel's mouth on her vagina, Dinah made a high-pitched noise. She had never felt that before. Maybe the anger was the missing spice, or maybe it was Laurel who was really good at what she did.

The blonde licked and nibbled on the police captain's set of nerves until she felt her stiffen enough to pinch her clitoris with her lips and then use his tongue to lick the rest of the region until she found its entrance. When she inserted her tongue, Dinah's hands gripped her hair tightly and she writhed on the bed, her hips totally airy, trying to keep Laurel from moving her mouth away, even if it wasn't the blonde's intention. With her thumb, she massaged Dinah's clitoris and her tongue did the work her fingers had done a little while ago. Dinah's legs began to close around her head with the contraction that pleasure brought to her body and she came into Laurel's mouth with several loud moans. Laurel used the lubrication of the place to wet Dinah's right nipple when she climbed on the bed, and grabbed her left breast, leaving her leg putting pressure on the other's sex and started to entertain herself with Dinah’s breasts, alternating between them with massages and hickeys. Shee felt Dinah's body tremble once more and she put a hand on her neck, hanging her just enough to make it a sexual act.

"Do you hate me?"

"So much," Dinah replied. Laurel kissed her quickly, just make her feel her own taste in and thrust her with three fingers without any warning until she came for the second time in a row.

Laurel very skillfully fitted her sex to hers, staying on top, and their sexes were rubbed together as Laurel thrust into her and kissed her mouth, with no intention of letting Dinah think of anything else. Laurel lashed out increasing in strength and speed and felt Dinah’s nails on her thigh, squeezing and scratching, her moans never stopping. Finally, when she wanted Dinah to come the third time, Laurel lay down on the bed and helped the brunette to her knees on top of her face. The police captain leaned on the bed rail with one hand and the other, tangled her fingers in Laurel's now sweaty, disheveled hair as she sat on Laurel's face. The blonde explored every inch of Dinah's vagina, she was sure. Laurel slapped Dinah's ass and squeezed, and poked her tongue out as deep as she could when she felt Dinah's legs falter on top of her and the brunette came for the third time, now finally exhausted. Laurel placed the brunette beside her, strolling her hand gently all over her body gently and kissing her this time much more slowly, much more delicately, until the brunette managed to normalize her breathing.

"Did you regret coming?"

Dinah just nodded, her right hand had clearly declared favoritism for Laurel's short hair and they were there, just messing around. The blonde laughed. "Take a rest."

The brunette didn’t take long to fall asleep and when she did, Laurel enjoyed the opportunity to be watching her, decorating each spot, each pore of the other.


End file.
